Desire
by RawrxDinosaur
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if Sonja had gotten a second chance?
1. Chapter 1: Just the begininning

Markus stood in the Trial Chamber. Viktor had called a meeting. He even awoke Ameila and Markus. He said it was of great importance and that all of the Elders and Concil members MUST be present. Ameila and Markus sat on either side of Viktor. The concil stood in a circile around Sonja.  
>"She is charged with betrying the Coven by mating with a Lycan, a servent of the Coven. She has crossed blood lines. Punishment is death." One of the Concil memvers announced. "What say you?"<br>Everyone looked at Viktor nervously, unsure of what to say. They wanted to say put her to death. Markus watched her closely. She was very pretty. She tried to hide the fear in her eyes.  
>"I vote we give her another chance, but she should be watched closely and not allowed near another Lycan again." Markus said. They slowly started to agree with him.<br>"Well then, Markus. You shall be the one to watch her." Viktor told me. "You are all dismissed." He untied her. "You own him you're life. Be grateful." He told her coldly and walked off.

Sonja couldn't hide her surprise in fact she was almost angry at Markus, she wasn't sure why... maybe because she couldn't fathom how any one like him would care what happened to her. She thought about asking him, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the reason behind it.

Instead Sonja turned as if she was going to leave, but she froze realizing she was in the room with Markus... alone, she turned to face him.

"Why?" she asked softly. "Why'd you do that?"

"We don't need Viktor any crueler than he already is. If he killed you, he'd never forgive himself." He pause. "You need to learn from your mistakes quickly, Sonja. You are destined to be an Elder. I know that he's told you that." He sighed. "Come on. It's almost daybreak. You need to get rest." He didn't know if he liked being reduced to a babysitter yet. He admired her courage to stand up to Viktor, but it was so foolish to have gone so far. He didn't understand being in love. He had never had anyone to love or love him back. Then, a thought struck him. Since he saved her life, she owed him. Plus, she was closest to Viktor. Perhaps she could help him get to William. He smirked at the idea. It was brilliant if he did say so himself.

Sonja stopped walking. "What are you talking about?" she replied raising an eyebrow at him, she hadn't really understood that he was going to basically be babysitting her for the next... well just lets say a while..  
>"You do realize that I'm a big girl now and can do as I please correct?"<p>

"You heard your father. I must watch you because I saved you. I'm your personal babysitter." I looked at her somewhat annoyed. "This is not my fault. If you hadn't been running around with a Lycan and GOT CAUGHT, then I wouldn't have had to save you, child."  
>"Save me! I could have gotten out of it!" She insisted glaring at him once more. "I'm not a baby.. and what does this so called... 'babysitting' entail.. your not staying in my room with me are you?"<p>

I have to follow you around everywhere you go and keep track of you. Then, tell Viktor if you were being good. Don't get any bright ideas. If you disobey he's wishes, he'll most definitely kill you this time." Markus warned.

Sonja shifted a little. "Ideas? Oh please, what would I possibly want now that I can't have him..."

Markus wasn't about to tell her that Viktor had him prisoner in the dungeons of the castle. "I don't know, but from what I've heard, you're always up to something." He looked at her suspiciously.

Sonja frowned and looked at the ground for a moment.  
>"Who told you that?" she asked softly sounding hurt but not showing it.<p>

"Do even know how to wake an Elder?" He sighed. "The Elder that is awake orders their memories of their reign, and then gives their blood to the next Elder who is to awaken and rule next. Then, so on and so forth. We usually take turns, but that seems to have changed now."

"Apparently. You sure are something to Viktor so nervous that he'd stop the cycle. That hasn't happened before in all of the centuries since we begun the cycle."

"I'm sure daddy is just trembling over all this" she replied sarcastically rolling her eyes

"You really do have him worried. He really does care about you. Especially after... never mind." He was about to say: 'after your mother passed away.' "So, which is your room?"

Sonja understood far too well and she slowly opened the door to her bedroom looking up at him as he followed after her. "I don't like this"

He rolled his eyes. "It's not like I have to stay on the bed with you. I just have to make sure you don't get up and run off." He took out the keys to her room that Viktor gave him and locked the door and windows. He pulled the curtains closed. "Go on. Sleep." He sat down in a chair facing her bed.

"That's worse.. I really don't want you staring at me all night" she replied still a little pouty from earlier. She pulled a night gown out. "Turn around"

He closed his eyes, covering them with his hand. He listened to her, making sure she didn't try to sneak off.

She got changed quickly sitting on the bed, before she said alright she threw something at the door testing to see if he'd be able to tell the difference

"Throwing a fit won't help your situation what-so-ever, child."

"I did not throw a fit.. and you can look now"

He moved his hand. "You threw something at the door." He picked it up, then walked over and handed it to her. He noticed the necklace her father had given her when she was very little. It was part of the key to William's tomb. She didn't know it was a key. Viktor hadn't told anyone. Markus fought the urge to take it and find the other half. 'No. I'll wait until I find the other half.' he thought.

Sonja took it from him then noticed where his eyes were, she wasn't sure whether it was at the key, or her chest, but either way...  
>"See something you like?"<p>

His eyes flashed back to hers. He smiled a little. She had the same eyes as Viktor, Amelia, and himself. He walked back over to the chair and sat down again. "Sleep."

Sonja crossed her arms over her chest. "What if I don't want to?"

"Then, what are you going to do all day since you love to be so stubborn?" he chuckled and added. "Stubborn just like your father."

"You're stuck with me aren't you? I mean.. Surely I could just annoy you"

"Then I drop you off with your father and he'll be extremely upset that you've been so disrespectful to and Elder. Especially when he told you to behave yourself."

Sonja returned that smirk. "I wouldn't put it past you... how long do you suppose he'll be mad?" she asked her tone going from playful to deadly serious

"It takes him awhile to get over things, but I'm sure if you behave, you'll get let off early. You are his little princess after all no matter how much you've grown up."

She bit her lip feeling bad now, had she really loved Lucian? I mean, sure she had a crush on him, but as she thought about it, she began to realize that maybe that's all it was.. The baby though... could she kill it? She couldn't... she looked down at her stomach frowning a little, seeming rather lost in thought. "Why did I..." she started more talking to herself then Markus.

"Youth is wasted on the young. They can be so foolish." Markus muttered. He couldn't help, but feel a pang of jealousy and anger that Lucian had touched her like that. He tried to shake it off. 'What's the matter with you? She's Viktor's daughter after all.' he thought. He and Viktor tended to have trouble getting along ever since Viktor threatened to murder William and take Markus's power from him.

Sonja looked up at him. "You're right" she realized before biting her lip. She wanted to see her father this moment, but she knew that he wouldn't let her, not since it was daytime and all... she shifted a little on the bed, to her, he was like her fathers friend.. so even the thought of touching him past a hug made her want to smack herself.

He looked at her surprised. "You agree? Hm. You learn quickly don't you?" His expression grew serious again. "What are you going to do about the baby?"

Sonja bit her lip. "I don't know yet.. but I will figure out something.. do you suppose I should see if the Lycans want the child?" she looked reluctant to do so, in fact for the first time in a while, she looked near tears.

"The child is a hybrid. There is no way Viktor will allow that. If there is a creature more powerful than him, he will keep them VERY close. He's upset and jealous of the child. Your father is EXTREMELY power hungry."

She smiled and put a hand on her stomach. "Good" she replied.

He smiled. She was very mothering. That was a good quality. The thought of being with her crossed his mind again. His smiled widened. He liked that. Then, he realized what he was thinking about and pushed the thought from his mind. His expression grew grumpy again.

Sonja noticed something about him for a brief moment and she curled up on the side of her bed closest to the wall. "Will you lay with me?" she asked getting tired.

He hesitated. "Are you sure?" he asked, not quite trusting himself to be that close to her.

Sonja, not realizing the battle he was having in his mind nodded. "Of course..."

He slowly got up and walked over to her. He laid down beside her, watching her curiously. She fascinated him for reasons he did not yet understand.

Sonja smiled at him cuddling into the pillows. "Good light"

"Good light, Sonja." he said softly.

Sonja smiled a little finding it rather easy to fall asleep with Markus beside her, she wasn't sure why... Something about him though..


	2. Chapter 2: Is it real?

Viktor unlocked Sonja's door with his own set of keys to find Sonja cuddled up to Markus with his arms protectively around her. "Still not happy with her choice, but at least he's not a lycan." Viktor muttered. He walked over to Markus. "Wake up, Markus."  
>Markus's eyes quickly opened. "Viktor."<br>"Did she behave?" he asked.  
>"Yes. We talked for a little, then she slept." Markus replied.<br>Viktor raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you behave?"  
>"Of course."<br>Viktor watched his eyes and expression for any hint of a lie. "Bring her to me after she awakens." he said after a moment and turned to leave.

Sonja sighed softly just before her father left cuddling closer to Markus in her sleep, she was rather content to be cuddled against him, and it was shortly after that, her eyes opened and she looked up at him.

"Good night. Your father wishes to see you. He was just here actually." He didn't want to move. He liked being this close to her.

Sonja looked back at his chest. "Can I go? Or do you need to accompany me to him?" she asked looking up at him curiously once more.

"I have to accompany you everywhere, remember?" This wasn't sounding so bad all of the sudden. He liked the sound of that, actually.

Sonja didn't argue, instead she stood and pulled her nightgown off not even seeming to mind that he was in the room with her.

He tried not to stare, but couldn't help himself.

Sonja got out the outfit she was going to wear then smiled at him amused. "Like what you see?" she teased

He cleared his throat and felt heat in his face. He went over to the window and opened up the curtains. It was very dark out, but still early in the night.

Sonja watched him smiling a little bit, before getting dressed, She had never seen him speechless, let alone blush... then she remembered who he was and instantly blushed herself. "You ready?" she asked him

He nodded and led her to the throne room. "He should be in here..."  
>Viktor sat on his throne with a goblet full of blood. "Sonja, did you behave like i asked you to?"<p>

Sonja entered looking up at him, a small smile playing her lips. "Of course" she replied softly.

Viktor smiled. "Good. Then, we shall continue this little arrangement."  
>Viktor watched as Markus stayed back by the door, watching them.<br>"Have you grown a fondness of him, my child?" Viktor whispered to her.

Sonja didn't answer him, instead she attempted to change the topic. "I know this is a touchy subject. but the baby,..." she started half knowing he'd want his answer before he gave her any answers in return

Viktor twitched. "Answer my question first, then we can talk about the baby." he replied softly, attempting to keep his temper. That was an EXTREMELY touchy subject.

Sonja sighed. "I'm not sure what you want me to say" she whispered knowing full well Markus could hear her. "I ... " she mouthed. "Yes" to her father

Viktor smiled a little. He loved being right. His expression quickly turned serious. "What was your question?"

She shifted her weight, he had been in such a good mood. "I'm sure it can wait"

"We might as well discuss this now." he sighed, not wanting to think about the baby at all.

"You won't get mad?"

"Just ask."

Sonja looked back at Markus nervously. "I-I'd like to keep the child.."

He closed his eyes for a moment. "How did I know you would say that?" he sighed. "Fine, but when the child is born, he or she will be watched VERY closely. Understood? You know I do NOT like the ideas of Hybrids running around."  
>Markus smiled. He knew Viktor was going to say that. He couldn't wait to tell Sonja he told her so.<br>"I had enough trouble with William." he muttered.  
>Markus twitched, looking away so that he wouldn't glare at Viktor.<br>"Any other questions, child?" Viktor asked.

Sonja, wanting to put him in a good mood again. "How do you know so much?" she asked seeming surprised, she was used to him knowing exactly what it was she wanted.

He smiled. "Because I know you, my child." He kissed her forehead. "Run along. Behave." He looked up at Markus. "Take good care of her."  
>"Of course I will." Markus replied.<p>

Sonja got out of the room and bit her lip her eyes flashing a bit annoyed. "Sorry"

"For?" Markus asked, following her.

"This" she pushed him gently against the wall pressing her lips to his, her arms wrapping around his neck.

He was shocked at first, but then, he growled, his arms wrapping around her waist. He kissed back deeply.

Sonja moaned and pressed her body against his, her eyes closing as she kissed him, deepening the kiss

He flipped it around so that she was against the wall. His eyes closed, his body pressing back against hers.

Sonja whimpered and broke the kiss running her tongue slowly up his neck, nibbling a tiny bit as she did so

He growled, exposing his neck to her. He shivered, liking the feeling of them pressed against each other.

Sonja heard her fathers voice, but ignored it, not expecting him to really be anywhere close, she thought he would still be in the throne room, she pulled back exposing her own neck to him with a soft whimper

He kissed up and down her neck, then softly bit.  
>"Maybe fondness was the incorrect term to use." Viktor said upset. His arm folded over his chest. He glared at Markus.<br>Markus pulled away, breathing heavily. "Viktor."

Sonja jumped hearing her fathers voice and looked up at him tiredly. "Daddy..." she started wanting him not to be angry with Markus.. or her...

"This is not behaving, Sonja." Viktor turned his glaze towards her.  
>Markus immedently stepped in front of her protectively.<br>"If you wish to have her, I want to see a ring for her and a wedding. That's final." Viktor said, still mad at them.  
>Markus smiled a little. "Is that permission?"<p>

"Not yet." Viktor replied.

Sonja was trying her best not to show how very annoyed with her father she was, but she couldn't help it, and her eyes narrowed to a glare.

"Sonja, watch yourself." Viktor warned, his voice almost a growl.  
>"Calm down." I whispered to Sonja. I turned back towards Viktor. "May we go?"<br>"I'm not sure if I want you watching her... If you do that again, you won't be watching her anymore." Viktor said, then walked off.

Sonja glared and followed him. "DADDY!" she was pregnant and worn out and just frustrated. "I'm not a child anymore!"

Markus tried to grab her arm and pull her back to him, but she twisted out of his grip. "Sonja!"  
>Viktor spun around. "You are my daughter! You will always be my CHILD. I can lock you away in your room forever if I wished. Or perhaps I should watch you and you'll never leave my side again!" he snapped.<p>

"No.." she replied softly. "You wouldn't do that!" she was obviously hurt that he threatened to treat her like a prisoner

"If you continue to act like a child or an irresponcible young woman then I shall do just that!"  
>"Viktor you're being unresonable. Let her go. She's not a baby anymore." Markus tried to help Sonja.<br>Viktor glared at him. "Go back to your coffin. We're going back to schedual. You should be hybernating, not awake."  
>"If you wouldn't have woken Ameila and I, what would you have done! Think about it." Markus snapped.<br>Viktor's fangs grew. Markus let his fangs grow. "I am older and stronger, Viktor. Just because you want to be the first, doesn't mean you are." Markus hissed.

Viktor drew his sword.

Sonja instantly regretted it. "Daddy... please" she begged gently putting her hand on his arm. 'I'm sorry.. you were right, you're my father I have to listen to you.. Now please stop. Both of you!"

Markus glared at Viktor for a moment longer, then let his fangs shrink again.  
>Viktor put his sword away, glaring at Markus, then turned and stormed off.<p>

Sonja stood right where she was staring after her father, her hand touched her stomach nervously. "He's mad" she whispered trembling

Markus hugged her. "He's mad at me, not you, my dear." He kissed her forehead.

She leaned into him closing her eyes. "Markus..."

"Yes?" he asked softly.

"I..." she shook her head and turned to kiss his lips gently.

He kissed her softly. "I love you." he whispered to her.

Sonja felt something odd welling up in her chest and she laid her head on his chest closing her eyes. "I- I love you too Markus."


	3. Chapter 3: the way it should be

Sonja closed her eyes laying her head on her fathers lap tears soaking her face. "Daddy.. its not fair" she hadn't yet told him the reason behind why she was so depressed.

Viktor played with her hair trying to calm her down. "What's upsetting you, my child?" He was very worried about her. He wondered if this had something to do with Markus.

Sonja didn't answer him, in fact her and Markus hadn't spoken for ages... since that night they admitted they loved each other.. it had gotten awkward, he still accompanied her mostly everywhere, but nothing more then standing by her or walking with her, and each second it caused her heart to break even further, but now she was a wreck.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Please tell me what's wrong so I can try to fix it for you." His worry for her was growing even worse by the second.

Sonja buried her face in his chest. "T-the baby.." she whimpered unable to finish it before she broke into fresh sobs

He immediately felt panic "What happened? Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?" He put a hand on her stomach"

She cuddled into him trying to calm down, but it was hard with him panicing like that. "you'll be glad to know that the baby is dead"

He tried to seem calm so that she would feel better. He wrapped his arms around her again. "How?"

"They don't know.. they think its from stress... putting so much strain on the baby... I don't think that stress can do that though.." she was forcing herself to talk and stay calm

"I don't know." He kissed the top of her head. "Are you alright? What can I do to make you feel better, child?" He hated seeing her upset, much less this upset.

She looked up at him. "You can't get me him back.." she replied softly referring to the child, she looked around seeing Markus standing at the door as always, then cuddled into her fathers chest again, feeling fresh tears soak her cheeks, only this time it wasn't for the baby

"Shhh. Shhh. Hush, child. It will all be alright. Don't cry anymore. Everything will be fine." He told her softly, hugging her. He kissed the top of her head.  
>Markus felt horrible for her. As jealous that he was that the baby wasn't his, he knew she was extremely upset.<br>Sonja looked down at her hands a moment pulling away from her father. 'I.. I'm going to goto bed.. alright?"

"Alright. Wake me if you need anything. No matter what time."

Sonja nodded and walked past Markus to her room, knowing he was following her, she got changed into a nightgown again and curled up in a little ball on her bed, teary-eyed.  
>Then she looked up surprised as Markus, for the first time in months laid next to her<p>

He hugged her. "I'm sorry about the child, Sonja." He moved her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "I really am."

Sonja cuddled into his chest closing her eyes. "You don't like me like you used to Markus?" she asked wanting to savor the moments he spoke with her

He closed his eyes for a moment, still holding her close. He loved that feeling. He opened his eyes when she spoke. "Of course I do. I will always love you."

It got silent again and right now she despised silence, instantly she glared at him, turning silence into at least something. "Then why did you ignore me since that goddamn night!"

"Sonja, I...I don't know." He said quietly. After a moment he spoke again. "Sonja, do you want me or Lucian more?" He almost didn't want to know the answer. He had been wondering this for a long time.

His question hit her like ice, she wasn't sure why. "Wha-what do you mean? There's not a chance for me to be with Lucian.."

He closed his eyes upset. "Should I take that as you would choose him if you could?" His sorrow was clearly heard in his voice.

Sonja sighed and changed the subject. "Markus how do you not know why you stopped talking to me?"

"Because I thought you wanted him more and was just settling for me because you can't have him." He pulled away from her and sat on the edge of the bed not looking at her.

"So you ignore me?" Sonja kneeled behind him, not realizing his temper was getting shorter. "How does that make sense? If you actually loved me you'd try to win me over!"

He stood up and spun around, glaring at her. "Well excuse me for not knowing what to do! I don't know everything!" He was afraid of losing her. He didn't want to admit he was scared.

She crossed her arms "HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT? Isn't it simply natural for someone's brain to go. 'Oh I think she likes him more, hmm what if I... then she'll like me'?"

"I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! Just drop it!" He snapped.

Sonja stared at him eyes narrowed. He had just raised his voice to her, she stood, wondering if she should go to her father... and tell on Markus.. Right now she wasn't herself at all.. she was hurting and tired of all this bullshit. "Don't fucking yell at me."

He glared at her, turned, and walked to the door. He went outside the room, slamming the door closed behind him. He locked it, then just stood watch there. He knew he couldn't be near her with his temper this short.

she stared at the door curling up on her bed again, but she couldn't cry, she just stared at it emptily, loosing complete track of time... then she felt anger, pure hatred towards.. well absolutely nothing, and she stood throwing things around her room then pulling open the curtains, the sun was still up and she stumbled backwards regretting it and cuddling under the covers on her bed so it couldn't touch her.

Markus rolled his eyes hearing her throwing things around. Then, he heard the curtains open. He went back into the room. His skin started to smoke from the exposure to the sun. He closed the curtains. His skin stopped smoking and the burns that had started healed immediately. He went over to where Sonja was laying. He pulled the covers off of her. "What were you thinking!"

Sonja didn't move from how she was curled up, she was staring strait ahead.. like she was almost in shock, if a vampire could go in shock. "that.. I wanted to die" though she knew the irony of the situation of course, technically she already was dead

Markus wrapped an arm around her waist, the other under her legs and picked her up. He carried her to Viktor's room. The guards opened the door as he walked towards it. "Viktor, wake up. Sonja isn't well. She just tried to kill herself."  
>The coffin lid flew open and Viktor was immediately by them. He took Sonja from Markus. "Sonja, what happened?"<p>

She hugged his chest cuddling into him like she would have if she was a child. "I wanna play house" she told him.

Markus and viktor looked at her nervously.  
>"Sonja?" Viktor asked. "Are you alright?"<p>

"No.. I wanna play house" she repeated stubbornly

"Who's going to be who, sweetie?" Viktor asked. He hopped that he could figure out what was wrong. He also hopped that Sonja hadn't lost her mind.

She smiled. "Okay.. well.. Markus is gonna be the mommy, Daddy will be the daddy, and I'm gonna be the baby"

Viktor stared at her a moment, then he and Markus exchanged a glance, before he looked back at Sonja. "Absolutely not" he told her.  
>"Why not?" Sonja asked pouting a little she looked really disappointed.<p>

"Because he's not going to be a mother." Viktor said.

"Then daddy will be the grandfather, and I will be the mommy, and... and...I'll be pregnant ...and Markus will be the daddy.."

Viktor sighed. "Alright, sweetie." He felt bad for her.

Sonja smiled and slid to her feet, kissing his cheek. She hugged Markus tightly. "... But I'm not pregnant" she told him

Viktor and Markus exchanged a nervous glance. She didn't seem all there.

She kissed Markus. "So you need to get me pregnant"

"Sonja we need to be married first." Markus said hesitantly. He didn't want to do that while she seemingly wasn't fully aware of her actions.

Sonja crossed her arm "We are married! Your the daddy!"

"I'm not going to get you pregnant in real life because of this game. You're not feeling well. You need to rest and think."  
>"I agree with Markus." Viktor told her softly.<p>

Sonja glared at him. "I want a baby!"

"Not right now." Markus said. "And that's final."

She put her hand gently on her stomach digging her nails into it. "I'll make one"

"Sonja!" Viktor held her wrist, keeping her hands away from her stomach.  
>"Don't hurt yourself. Please." Markus asked her.<p>

Sonja seemed to snap back suddenly. "What?" she asked Markus confused

Markus explained to her what happened.  
>"And now, you seem to be back in your regular state of mind." Viktor said, releasing her wrists.<p>

Sonja shifted a little feeling the heat of blush creep into her cheeks. "S-sorry Markus" she whispered softly.

"It's alright. I was just worried about you." he told her. "Do you want to stay here or go back to your room?"

"The room" she told him kissing her fathers cheek. "Light daddy.."

Viktor kissed her cheek when she kissed his. "Light, sweetheart." He got back in his coffin.  
>Markus took her back to her room. He laid next to her on the bed. He didn't want to fight with her again.<p>

Sonja sat up, sitting up on him her eyes shining. "Markus.."

His breathing got heavier. "Yes, Sonja?"

She pressed her lips gently to his, sliding her tongue into his mouth.

He growled, kissing back. He softly bit her tongue, sucking on it. His hands slid down her sides to her hips.

Sonja moaned into the kiss, and arched her back to him, wrapping her arms around his neck .

He growled, flipping it so that he was on top of her. Sonja wrapped her legs around his waist running her nails down his back with a moan.

He pulled away pulling her nightgown off of her before continuing to kiss her, pressing his body to hers.  
>Sonja unzipped his pants tugging them off of him and then his shirt whimpering into the kiss, seeing the lust start to form worse in his eyes<p>

He rubbed against her clit and entrance with a soft growl, his tongue sliding in her mouth again.

She whimpered lifting her hips to his as much as she could and sucking on his tongue, she pressed her lips harder against his feeling his fangs grow

He held her hips, sliding in her. He growled, pressing his body against hers. This felt so good and so right.

Sonja gasped when he entered her, her eyes wide with surprise at how big he was. "Oh.." she whimpered exposing her neck to him and breaking the kiss

He softly bit her neck, her sweet blood filling his mouth. He had never tasted blood this delicious

Sonja lifted her hips further against his moaning. "H-harder" she begged

He went a little harder, holding her hips still. He growled, feeling himself getting harder with each thrust

She moaned, running her fingers through his hair, the feeling overwhelming her, such ecstasy it was amazing, something she had never felt before, especially not with Lucian. "Markus.." she breathed softly. "This is,... amazing"

He pulled away from her neck, licking up her blood. He kissed her. "I agree." he told her softly. He never wanted to be with anyone else. Just her. He loved her, and he planned to be with her.. forever.

Sonja pressed her lips against his chest, nibbling and sucking on it.. Leaving random little love bites all over his chest and neck

He growled, sliding more of him on her. His hands started exploring her body, memorizing her shape, every little curve.

She moaned again, arching her back to his touch. "M-m-Markus!" she panted barely managing it, she pressed down on his hard cock unheedingly. 'P-please.. all of you"

"Are you sure, love?" he whispered to her, kissing up and down her neck. He panted, enjoying every second of this.

"Y-yess!" she dug her nails into his back again wondering if he liked it when she did that

He growled, sliding the rest of him in her. He shivered, kissing her deeply

She sucked on his tongue nearly screaming into the kiss as his length filled her, he fit in her just perfectly and now, they were completely, one.. "Mmm" she squirmed reaching down to rub her clit.

He growled, getting extremely hard, being gentle with her, not wanting to hurt her. He felt her wetness soak him and the bed.

Sonja whimpered moving her hand faster, but after a moment it began getting tired and she pouted pulling it away. "Mmmm!"

Markus played with her breasts, going faster. He began giving her lovebites all over her neck and breasts.

Sonja tightened around him, her eyes shining with excitement, "Please Markus.. harderr" she begged her hand returning to her clit, she was near her orgasm

He went harder, getting even more excited too. He kissed her passionitly, holding her hips again.

Sonja's body tensed and her hips drew back a little as her orgasm hit her.. she screamed softly unable to help it, knowing her daddy had heard, but at the time she wasn't even thinking of him... just Markus

Markus growled loudly, pressing deep in her. He exploded, his cum filling her.  
>Viktor knocked on the door. "Sonja? Are you alright?" He asked, walking in. "Markus! Sonja!"<p>

Sonja froze exactly how she was the moment she heard her fathers voice, her nails were digging into Markus's back. It had to be a joke, he couldn't have just walked in.. the most awkward thing that could ever happen

Markus slowly looked over at Viktor. He felt Sonja burry her face in his chest. "Can we please talk about this in a few minutes?"  
>Viktor glared. "We'll talk about this now."<br>"can we at least get clothes on first?"  
>"Fine! You have two minutes!" he snapped, waiting outside the door.<br>Markus kissed the top of Sonja's head.

Sonja shook her head. "I don't want to talk to him about it Markus!" she replied blushing the worst shade of red she ever had.. "Oh.." she stood getting dressed slowly, ignoring how wet her thighs were.

Markus pulled his clothes on just before Viktor walked in.  
>"What were you thinking! Both of you!"<p>

Sonja looked down at her feet shifting her weight. "Uhm... do you really want me to answer that?"

"She is my daughter, Markus! You were supposed to protect her, watch her. Not do this!"  
>"I love her, Viktor. I will protect her no matter what."<br>"You better. I expect you to propose to her. I must approve of the ring before you give it to her."  
>"I was planning on talking to you about that. I do want to marry her." Markus replied.<p>

Sonja sighed relieved that he didn't press her to answer him, but then it spun another direction that made her shift a little. "You mean.. like as in.. he's going to marry me?"

"Yes. Of course. What else would I be talking about?" Viktor told her.

Sonja looked up at Markus a moment, her hand touching her stomach. "Oh."

Markus smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
>Viktor sighed. "At least he's not a Lycan." he muttered.<p>

Sonja sighed softly, cuddling into Markus. "Daddy you can't honestly be mad?"

"You are my baby girl and only child. I never want to give you away no matter who the person is." He kissed her forehead. "I will admit, I am happier with this choice over the last one."  
>"That's good to know." Markus smiled.<p>

She sighed softly, running her hand through her hair. "I'm tired." she muttered.

"Good light, my child. Markus." He left and went back to his room.  
>I kissed the top of her head. I laid her back on the bed, my arms still around her. "Good light, love." I kissed her softly.<p>

She smiled when he kissed her, cuddling into his chest. "Good light"


End file.
